


Are you still a bad girl, Regina?

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, F/F, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: After nearly 30 years trapped under the Storybrooke library, being killed by the savior, and revived from the ashes by Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent finds herself face to face with her former apprentice.Meanwhile, Regina, has a mission to infiltrate herself with the Queens of Darkness and not only discover their plans for the Author, but also make them fail whatever their plan is.





	Are you still a bad girl, Regina?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this one shot a few years ago and now I decided to post it. 
> 
> I changed a few things from the original plot to fit better with the story, and I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine.

Snow had persuaded Regina to go  _ undercover _ and meet the “Queens of Darkness" to discover and thwart their plan for the Author, for whatever they were up to could not be a good thing.

The idea was for Regina to spend a night with them and find out what they had in mind and then find a way to stop them. For that Regina had to win their trust again.

The brunette went to Granny's at the agreed time, finding not only Ursula and Cruella, but Maleficent as well.

"So the rumors are true. You are back from the ashes," Regina said glancing around but not facing the witch.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Maleficent asked, looking at her old acquaintance, seizing the brunette up and down.

Regina wore a knee-length leather skirt and a knee-high boot as well, with a black button up shirt and a black leather jacket, finishing with a pair of leather gloves as well. Her hair was shoulder length and she wore a light makeup, highlighting only her lips with her inseparable red lipstick, highlighting her lip scar. 

"Making it easier for you. If you want to try to kill me, I'm right here," Regina bluffed, finally looking toward the witch.

Cruella and Ursula just stared in amusement as the two women while sparks flew just by looking at each other.

"That will be fun, darling," Cruella said as she lifted a glass toward the brunette in front of her with a mischievous smile on her face.

Even before Regina could finish her sentence, Maleficent was standing in front of her, causing the brunette to step back instinctively.

Regina couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the blonde's in front of her. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that in this world, Maleficent would be fond of pantsuits and could look so sexy in them.

"So that's why you think I'm back, to kill you?" Maleficent husked shifting her gaze from Regina's eyes to her lips.

"I trapped you underground for 30 years. And you're not big on forgiveness." Regina looked the sorcerer up and down and a smile crept discreetly in her lips.

"That's true. But what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for," she said, moving closer to Regina, standing in her personal space.

Regina could feel the witch's breath against her face and it made her whole body react. So much time had passed and Maleficent still had an effect on her.

"Careful, darling. She's thick as thieves with those heroes," Cruella said with a mocking smile.

"Not by choice. You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town, I had to play nice to survive. Alone," Regina said, looking straight into the witch's blue eyes. Those blues, which for so long made her lose herself, that brought her comfort and safety, but now were making her aroused and confused. So many things had changed in the last few years, Regina had gained a family, friends, and a chance to rewrite her story, to maybe be happy, and she wouldn't lose it for nothing. "Watching them enjoy the happiness I was denied. If you're planning on destroying some of that happiness, I want in."

"You can't expect us to believe that." Ursula said, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Of course she doesn't. That's why she's here. She wants us to see she's still one of us." 

"I am."

"Then let's find out." Maleficent said, stepping back just enough to grab a glass from the table next to them and hand it to the brunette. "Are you still a bad girl, Regina?"

"The worst." Regina took the glass from Maleficent's hand and turned the liquid in one sip, crushing the glass in her hand, feeling the liquid burn down her throat.

Their eyes met again and this time there was no time for sharp answers. Maleficent crashed their lips into a hungry kiss, full of lust and desire.

Regina put a hand to the woman's wavy hair, tangling her fingers in the blond strands and making them disappear in her purple smoke, leaving behind Ursula and Cruella, who now toasted amused.

When they arrived at the vault, Regina pushed Maleficent against the nearest wall and quickly removed her blazer, spreading kisses and bites through her jaw and neck.

Maleficent smiled and turned them, taking control and spreading kisses and bites down Regina's neck, making the woman softly gasp as she felt the witch's warm tongue against her skin, and with a quick movement left them only in their panties and bra.

Maleficent ran her eyes over Regina's body, enjoying those curves that had always driven her crazy.

Regina couldn't hide the surprise to see that Maleficent wore a purple set with black details, which contrasted very well with her pale and lean body, and finished the look with a garter belt. Her eyes lingered on the witch's right shoulder, where there was now a big tattoo and wondered when did Maleficent had had time to make a tattoo. She slowly approached the blonde and slid her fingers through the design, skirting the tattoo's lines and she realized that it wasn't exactly a tattoo, it was more some kind of mark. She saw goosebumps forming on blonde's skin at her touch and a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"I see I still cause the same reactions on your body," Regina whispered triumphantly as she placed kisses and bites on the blonde's shoulder.

"My body isn't the only one that responds to  _ touches _ , is it?" Maleficent smirked and kissed Regina again.

Regina wore a black lace lingerie set with red details that made the Maleficent's mouth watering. Maleficent ran her hands down the brunette's body, scratching her back and stopping at her ass, squeezing and hearing Regina moan in the middle of the kiss.

Regina put her hands on the blonde's covered breasts, squeezing them and then pushing her to the nearest wall.

Maleficent gasped when the cold wall made contact against her body and couldn't stop a moan that escaped her lips as she felt the brunette's mouth run down her jaw line, then to her neck and breasts. She put her hands on Regina's waist, squeezing, scratching and sliding down to her thighs, making Regina wrap her legs around her waist, walking over to the table in the center of the vault. Maleficent placed her there, standing between her legs.

With a wave of her hand, Maleficent made their bra disappear and smiled at the brunette's hardened nipples, putting one in her mouth.

Regina let out a loud moan escape her lips as she felt the blonde's mouth against her breast while the other was covered by her hand. Maleficent delighted in those caresses, giving pleasure to the brunette was always something she liked very much, because she knew Regina's body like no one else and it always led to hours of extreme pleasure.

Maleficent moaned against the flesh in her mouth, circling her tongue over the already sensitive nipple, gripping it between her teeth and smiling mischievously as she felt one of Regina's hands in her hair forcing her face against her breast, silently begging for more contact. One of the witch's hands played with Regina's other breast, tugging and rolling the nipple between her fingers while the other was used to support Regina's body. Maleficent spread kisses and bites all over the brunette's body, down to her thighs and stopping in front of the damp lace underwear, smiling mischievously and placing a kiss on Regina's still covered sex, making her moan in frustration.

"What's the rush, Regina? We have all night," Maleficent whispered, biting the inside of the brunette's thigh and sliding her finger through the soaked underwear.

"Don't you dare tease me, witch" Regina's breathing was becoming elaborate and she knew she would come pathetically fast when Maleficent touched her. Regina hadn't had a good fuck in a long time and she knew what Maleficent was capable of, and anticipation was killing her.

"Or what, Regina? What are you going to do to me? Moan my name like a little needy slut you are all night like in the old days?" Maleficent teased as she bit Regina's neck, and without warning thrust two fingers into her tight opening, drawing a loud moan from the brunette.

Instinctively Regina moved her hips forward, seeking for more contact and Maleficent promptly obeyed, adding one more finger and increasing the pace of her thrusts, making Regina moan louder.

The witch smiled, and settled into the chair she conjured, bringing her mouth to Regina's soaked pussy, nonstop with the thrusts. Maleficent knew what Regina liked; she knew her like no one else, so added one more finger, thrusting harder as she licked her cunt over and over, pulling louder moans from the brunette. Within minutes Maleficent felt Regina's body tense and then relax as she cried out her name. Without giving time for Regina to rest, with a quick wave of her hands Maleficent conjured a big, hard cock between her legs, making Regina bit her lower lip, knowing what would come next. "Now show me that you're still a bad girl, Regina."

Maleficent pulled Regina to the edge of the desk and positioned herself between her legs, capturing her lips in a kiss full of desire and lust. Regina gasped at the feeling of Maleficent's cock against her sensitive cunt from the recent orgasm and pulled the witch closer, wrapping her legs around her waist and feeling the cock slide slowly, filling her and making her moan loudly.

Maleficent kept up a fast and strong pace, loving how Regina moaned louder and louder.

"Faster, Mal, I need more," Regina's hips jerked forward, seeking for more. "Harder."

Maleficent promptly obeyed the brunette's request and thrust hard, filling and stretching Regina like no one had done in a long time.

After the brunette's second orgasm, Maleficent wrapped them in her smoke, poofing them the couch in the vault, with Regina sitting on her lap. Regina started to bounce up and down on the witch's cock, moaning louder with which thrust. She felt the blonde's hands running all over her body and then the witch's mouth on one of her breasts, licking and biting her nipple as her hand paid equal attention to the other breast.

As Regina rode her cock, Maleficent slid her free hand down Regina's sweaty back, scratching hard, no doubt leaving angry red marks all over her back.

Maleficent brought her hand up to Regina's thigh, scratching, squeezing and sliding her hands down the brunette's ass, her middle finger playing in the queen's tight hole, making Regina moan loudly in anticipation of what would come next.

Regina cried out as she felt the sorceress slowly sliding one finger into her tight hole, without stop fucking her with her big cock. "Oh, fuck, Mal, you're fucking me so good."

"I always fucked you good, my dear," Maleficent said smugly. 

Maleficent placed kisses and bites all over Regina's neck, reaching up to her breasts and sucking them willingly as she thrust into her tight pussy harder, filling her ass with two fingers, thrusting slowly at the same time. Regina moaned loudly on the blonde's lap, riding her cock and reaching another orgasm that night, finally letting her body fall exhausted against the blonde.

When Regina woke up the next morning she realized she was alone. She looked around and saw a note left by Maleficent near the divan:

_ "I loved seeing you again, my dear, but I had to leave before you woke up to solve a little problem related to my daughter, we'll meet soon, Regina." _

The brunette's body shuddered as she read the note and wondered what might come from other dates. Regina looked around and saw that there were a few bottles of whiskey on the floor as a result of the long night they had, she had gotten drunk and had excellent sex with her former instructor.

Regina waved her hand over her body and dressed, then went to meet Snow and Charming, but what she didn't expect was for Emma to be with them.

The savior's eyes were wild and worried, ready to fight anyone in case Regina didn't show up and the brunette noticed the relief in Emma's expression upon seeing her, but the relief was soon replaced by something indecipherable, making Emma's jaw tense under her skin.

"Regina! Where were you? We were worried. What happened last night?" Snow said as soon as she saw the brunette coming toward them through the woods.

"I'm alive as you can see," she said avoiding Emma's eyes, and Snow question about what happened last night. 

"So, did you find out about their plan?" Charming asked apprehensively.

"I don't remember everything very well, my head is killing me. I just came here so you wouldn't do the stupidity of going after me where they could see us," she hissed, trying to avoid the Savior's gaze before her. There was what looked like pain and betrayal in Emma's eyes, and Regina couldn't look at the blonde without feeling even more confused. It was as if Emma knew exactly what Regina had done all night and she didn't understand why Emma looked so hurt. Wasn't she dating the pirate? Wasn't happy with him? Why did she look so hurt looking at Regina? It was as if Emma could see her soul, read her mind and uncover her dirtiest secrets. Regina was taken from her thoughts by Emma's voice and before she could realize what was happening, the blonde was only a few inches in front of her. Her big green eyes hurt and vulnerable, burning in Regina and making her shiver.

"Regina, what's this on your neck?" Emma asked, bringing her hand to her neck, making the brunette shudder at the touch.

Feeling her body react so much to the Savior's touch was too much for Regina and she simply vanished into her purple smoke, appearing in her vault again.

"That's fucking amazing," Regina thought, leaning against the wall of her vault. Her life was complicated enough and she didn't needed this feeling to blend into the mix. She took a long breath and disappeared into her purple smoke again, this time poofing herself to her mansion and headed to her bathroom, preparing her bathtub for a long and relaxing bath.


End file.
